Severus Rogue prend un bain
by Ebene Graymes
Summary: OS.Tout est dans le titre. Un beau jour Eileen Rogue décide que son fils n'est pas assez propore et décide d'y remédier... Catastrophe.


Severus Rogue prend un bain

**Severus Rogue prend un bain.** (ouais, ouais, rien qu'au titre, ça promet, je sais...)

Severus savait compter deux par deux et lancer un Avada Kedavra sans se tromper. Il savait aussi éplucher des racines de mandragore et piler des bézoards pour préparer ses potions. Il vivait dans les cachots de Poudlard en compagnie de son grimoire de potions, des copies (médiocres) d'élèves (médiocres) en attente de la part d'une correction de la part du Maître de Potions (autrement dit, lui) et de ses ingrédients hétéroclites. Il collectionnait aussi les chaudrons, il en gardait près d'une centaine dans sa réserve, qu'il passait des heures à astiquer chaque week-end. Mais si, en dehors des élèves, il y avait quelque chose que Severus détestait, c'était bien le fait de prendre un bain. C'était une activité inutile selon lui. Il prenait donc une douche toutes les semaines environ, et se lavait les cheveux aux alentours d'une fois tous les dix ans. Lui qui adorait que toutes ses affaires, vêtements y compris, soient étincelants, on pouvait dire que l'hygiène n'était pas son souci n°1. Et en effet, son premier souci s'appelait Harry Potter.

Malheureusement pour Severus, Eileen Prince, sa très chère moman, n'était pas de l'avis de son fils. Pour elle, le bain c'était sacré. Hors de question que son "petit" garçon de 40 ans à peine (imaginez, à cet âge il était totalement incapable de se débrouiller sans elle!!) coupe au rituel des ablutions!

Et ce fut donc dans ce but que Mme Rogue se mit à poursuivre Severus dans toute la maison de ce dernier, un flacon de shampooing dans une main, un savon dans l'autre, en lui intimant l'ordre de filer sous la douche. Et comme son grand garçon refusait en boudant, Eileen se décida à adopter une autre stratégie: elle allait l'acculer dans la baignoire. Elle le laverait, de gré ou de force. Il était impensable que Severus aille donner cours demain avec des cheveux aussi gras! Et Eileen Prince continua après Severus, pour finalement l'obliger à se réfugier dans la salle de bain. Son plan avait fonctionné, Rogue était maintenant debout juste devant la baignoire. D'un coup de baguette précis, elle verrouilla la porte et s'approcha de son fils, débouchant déjà la flasque de shampooing sous les yeux terrorrisés de Severus. Elle avait la ferme intention de le forcer à se déshabiller, mais malheureusement pour lui, il eut la bonne idée de résister. Très bien, si c'était ainsi...  
-Accio vêtements!, s'écria-t-elle.

L'effet fut immédiat: la cape du professeur de potions se détacha de ses épaules, ensuite sa robe de sorcier s'arracha à son corps, son pantalon l'abandonna, et il se retrouva en caleçon, chaussettes et chaussures devant sa mère. Et le pire...sa baguette était restée dans la poche intérieure de sa robe! Donc ce pauvre Rogue se retrouvait quasiment nu, enfermé avec sa mère dans la salle de bains, pris au piège, fait comme un rat. Comme ce salaud de Queudver, sauf que Pettigrow n'avait pas Eileen Prince en guise de mère, et qu'il était animagus, LUI! Non...mais...de quelle crétinisme faisait-il preuve, là? il ENVIAIT Peter Pettigrow, le traître, l'enfoiré qui avait tué Lily??

Et bien entendu...Pendant que Severus, totalement dans le gaz, restait planté là comme un piquet, son énorme nez crochu fourré dans ses souvenirs... Eileen Prince s'en prenait à ses chaussures, puis à ses bas, et... Ha non! Elle n'allait tout de même pas... Hé ben si!  
-Mère!, hurla Severus au bord de la crise de nerfs en se rétractant, tentant d'échapper à l'autorité de sa mère qui voulait lui faire ôter son caleçon. Et une fois qu'il l'aurait ôté, elle l'aurait poussé dans la baignoire et lavé, frotté, frictionné encore et encore...Jusqu'à ce que sa peau soit rouge vif alors que d'ordinaire elle était livide, sa tignasse sale serait rapidement transformée en une chevelure soyeuse avec de beaux reflets bleutés dans la clarté du soleil...

Hééééé, mais...peut-être que cela le rendrait plus séduisant, plus beau à voir du moins...Ou pour être plus exacte, moins repoussant! Quoique un bain n'améliorerait pas son caractère pourri, que du contraire. Le fait d'avoir été forcé par sa mère, de s'être fait déshabiller par elle, n'arrangeait rien à sa sale humeur, il fallait bien s'en douter. Et soudain...  
-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!, hurla Severus qui venait de se faire valser sans ménagement dans la baignoire. Le choc de son pauvre crâne contre le rebord de la baignoire lui offrit même un joli bleu sur le front. Il poussa un gémissement de souffrance et de rage pendant que sa mère se chargeait de remplir la baignoire d'eau. Et pendant que le niveau d'eau montait, elle effaça l'hématome du front de son petit (enfin...pas si petit que ça) bébé chéri. Rogue grogna un remerciement. Visiblement il n'était vraiment PAS d'humeur.

-Accio gant de crin!, dit Eileen tout en empoignant le savon dans son autre main. Elle attrapa le gant de toilette au vol, le trempa dans l'eau, y ajouta le savon avant de commencer à frotter le dos de son fils. Non sans mal d'ailleurs, car Severus se débattait comme un beau diable dans l'eau pendant que sa pauvre mère peinait à le tenir tranquille. Ridicule. Il étiat vraiment ridivule comme ça. Il n'osa même pas imaginer la tête des élèves de Poudlard s'ils le voyaient comme ça. Il laissa échapper un juron, et ce fut la goutte qui fit déborder le vase de la patience d'Eileen Prince. Elle lui rinça la bouche au savon, ce qui n'eut pour résultat que d'amplifier la fureur de Severus. Le professeur de potions crachait des bulles et de la mousse écumait aux commissures de ses lèvres trop minces. Néanmoins, il se résolut à la boucler. Il aimait trop sa maman.

Bizarre...Severus Rogue qui aime quelqu'un, c'était déjà vraiment l'Evenement du Siècle. Mais tout pouvait se comprendre puisque papa Rogue n'était pas tendre avec son Sang-Mêlé de fils et sa Sorcière d'épouse. Enfin bon...Disons que Severus avait tout arrangé un beau jour, avec son matériel de quidditch. Tobias Rogue était mort d'un coup de cognard en plein trogne. Hé oui, dans sa jeunesse, Severus Rogue n'était pas mauvais au Quidditch, mais il était encore meilleur au baseball... Surtout quand la cible était la gueule répugnante de son ivrogne de père.

Mais bon, revenons en à ce pauvre Severus barbotant dans l'eau chaude, le corps quasiment écorché à vif tellement Eileen peinait par moments à le décrasser. Non, vraiment, Rogue ne prenait pas soin de lui! Et pendant qu'il râlait et gigotait en tous sens dans le but d'échapper au gant de crin qui l'éraflait de partout, ce qui n'arrangeait pas du tout les choses, que du contraire, Eileen soupirait intérieurement de découragement. La vieille sorcière ne se laissait pas faire!

Et au final...on se retrouva avec un Rogue plus mort que vif dans la baignoire remplie d'une eau plus noire que ses cheveux de jais tellement elle était sale. La preuve qu'il avait véritablement besoin d'un bon bain. Et c'était pas fini...Restaient les cheveux...Le pire, autrement dit. D'un coup de baguette, Eileen nettoya l'eau, puis prit calmement le flacon de shampooing dans une main, tandis que de l'autre elle aspergeait la tignasse de son fils d'un "aguamenti" quasiment semblable à un carsher. Et plouf!  
Elle commença à nettoyer la chevelure crasseuse de son fils, lequel se remit sans hésiter aux caprices et aux gigotements. Et à nouveau, elle le réprimanda, ce à quoi il répondit qu'il en avait marre d'avoir du savon dans le nez, les yeux, la bouche et les oreilles! Et que surtout elle n'avait pas à l'obliger à se laver! Non mais c'était sa vie, bordel!!

Enfin, ça... Il ne le lui avait pas dit. Et heureusement car sinon Eileen ne se serait pas gênée pour lui faire correctement comprendre qu'il avait à contenir sa colère, du moins en sa présence. Et Severus détestait être grondé ainsi, donc, il se tenait aussi tranquille que possible. Soudain, il aperçut sa mère entre deux mèches de ses cheveux ensavonnés. Elle avait un ... nooon?! Dites-moi que je rêve... Un caneton en plastique?! Le genre de jouets qu'on donnait aux bébés moldus quand ils barbotaient dans leur bain! M'enfin...il n'était plus un enfant! Alors imaginez sa tête lorsque sa mère appuya sur l'horrible chose jaune citron qui émit un "pouiiiiiiiiiiiiic" sonore. Severus s'empara du jouet, ne sachant comment s'y prendre pour se venger de cette maudite chose en plastique. Finalement, il opta pour lui trancher la tête, le bouffer, le mettre en pièces, en gros, passer sa fureur dessus. Problème... Eileen Prince ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille, et lui arracha le jouet avant même qu'il n'ait eu le temps de le décapiter. Severus grinça des dents, étouffant une crise de fureur digne d'un tsunami...

A la réflexion, c'était peut-être mieux qu'il ne le détruise pas; ça lui éviterait de se faire joliment avadakedavrariser par sa moman adorée. Avadakedavrariser au sens figuré du terme, hein!

Rogue soupira, frustré de n'avoir plus rien pour passer sa colère. Plus rien? Ah non, attendez... Il tourna un oeil rempli d'une convoitise malsaine vers...le bord de la baignoire, avant de donner un violent coup de poing dans la surface de porcelaine émaillée. Ce qui eut deux conséquences: la première était une violente douleur dans les articulations de sa main droite; la seconde étant un sentiment de fureur encore augmenté. Encore raté...

Pour ne rien arranger, Eileen choisit ce moment pour lui rincer la tête à l'aide d'un nouvel aguamenti. L'eau était tiède, ce qui aida Severus à se détendre un petit peu. (Bon c'est vrai, il aurait de loin préféré un massage, mais il ne faut pas trop en demander n'est-ce pas?) Il sentit sa mère passer le peigne dans ses cheveux dégoulinants. Précaution inutile. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il se lavait rarement les cheveux qu'il ne se coiffait pas! Que du contraire, il se coiffait soigneusement tous les matins en se levant et faisait de même avant de se coucher.

Après cette petite précaution, Eileen Prince entoura les cheveux de son fils d'un essuie blanc et lui demanda de sortir de la baignoire. Le supplice du pauvre Severus touchait à sa fin, bien qu'il eût l'impression qu'il aurait préféré barboter encore un peu... Il avait envie de s'amuser, tout à coup. Et à nouveau, il crut voir les têtes ricanantes des Gryffondor. Il abandonna son idée de jeu. Après tout, il n'était plus un enfant. Il se leva, sortit du bain, s'entoura d'une serviette ensorcelée qui le sécha en deux temps, trois mouvements. Il récupéra sa baguette, lança un reparo à ses vêtements et les réenfila pendant que sa mère descendait aux cuisine préparer le repas. Les Rogue n'étaient pas de famille aisée, et le moldu qui servait de père à Severus n'aurait jamais toléré la présence d'un elfe de maison chez eux. Eileen avait donc décidé de cuisiner comme une moldue, de ses mains, et n'utilisait sa baguette que pour attirer les ingrédients à elle ou pour réparer ses erreurs de préparation. Son fils avait hérité d'elle ses talents pour la cuisine; talent qui s'était métamorphosé en talent pour les potions vu que Rogue ne cuisinait pas très souvent (il restait tout le temps à Poudlard, sauf pendant les vacances d'été)...

Severus acheva de se rhabiller, puis se contempla dans le miroir. et (oh surprise!) ne se trouva pas si laid que ça...il se trouva même plutôt pas mal, pour une fois. Ses cheveux avaient plus de volume, ne collaient plus à son visage, ce qui lui enlevait déjà une partie de son air décharné. Certes, son teint cadavérique était toujours le même, mais il semblait avoir déjà meilleure mine. Il esquissa un sourire pour la première fois depuis des années... Sourire qui se transforma rapidement en grimace lorsque lui arriva en tête l'image de Harry et de ses sbires lorsqu'ils le verraient...

En bas, une voix cria "Severus!! Viens manger!"  
Et notre professeur de potions descendit l'escalier quatre à quatre...

FIN.


End file.
